Summer Fever
by isolatedwriter24
Summary: Stiles is forced to spend a week alone with the pack, at Lydia's beach house. all he wanted was to be lazy in his summer holidays. but what comes after is way more exciting. And eventually, lots and lots of Sterek happens...obviously. but its a slow burn. set after season 2. Sterek Forever.


**Chapter 1**

"Im not going, Scott." Stiles said for the fifth time as he walked towards the huge school. He can't believe how stubborn Scott can get. But then again, being his best friend from the third grade, he should know better.

"Don't be like that, Stiles." Scott pleaded pathetically catching up next to Stiles. "This vacation is just what we all need."

"you mean its what you and Alison need after that huge blow up last week" stiles rolled his eyes. This was typical Scott. Putting Alison in front of everyone else. Does he expect them to drop everything in their lives and go out to some…beach house for a week? This is not he wants to start off his summer vacations.  
" Scott, I want to get so lazy after today, that I would make the sofa in my living room, my new bed. I want to eat popcorn, and then chocolates. And who knows…maybe both of them combined, while watching sappy romantic comedies. And here you are, pooping all over my plans." Stiles spoke his mind. Almost drooling at the thought.

"You realize you have no social life, apart from me right?" Scott replied almost chucking. Stiles would be offended is that weren't true, so he stayed shut and just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Stiles please. Alison and I really need this. I feel like were drifting apart, and it physically hurts, Stiles. My wolf needs her. I need her. Please help me out here."

Stiles turned around to tell Scott about how selfish he was being dragging him along as a third wheel. But that flicker of irritation went away as soon as he saw Scott was playing his 'kicked puppy' eyes. Stiles knew that was in some deep shit now.

"no. NO! don't you dare use those horrible eyes at me. No…just…no." Stiles cover his eyes with one of his hand and nudged scott with the other. Stiles heard a small whine from the boy before him and accidentally peeked through his fingers. Scott had a painful expression on his face and a hand on his chest, gripping his heart.

Stiles knew he was a goner.

" Fine, Scott. I'll go with you and Alison to your little before marriage honeymoon." Stiles said flailing his arms, turning his back to Scott and walking again, not noticing the smug expression plastered on his evil best friends face. "But I swear to god, if I hear one moan from any of you tow in your room, I swear to god, I'm gonna take some nasty pictures and…then…well… let's just say Mr Argent won't like those."

Scott stilled beside him, and Stiles knew he won.

"You're evil." Scott gasped aloud, dramatically.

"Yeah…it keeps me up at night." Stiles replied nonchalantly.

"Besides, it's not like we three are going alone. " Scott walked past Stiles, smiling devilishly.

"What do you mean?"

" I know, for a fact, that Lydia Martin will be joining us, on our trip." Scott said moving further away from Stiles as the bell in the hall rings.

When did they arrive here? Stiles needs to stop zooming out so frequently.

"WHAT?" Stiles yelled back, shocked. Where did Lydia come in between all of this? Stiles had just begun to feel comfortable with the fact that Lydia will never be into him like he was and that the most they could be was just friends. He was finally getting over her.

Maybe this was good. He could test out his progress over not drooling over her every time she crossed him during school.

Or maybe this could be bad, considering they will be staying in the same house for a week. This could set him back.

_Well, fuck me_

"Whose beach house do you think it is, dumbass." Scott chuckled and walked out of view leaving Stiles alone to panic between a flood of fast pacing teenagers.

Stiles doesn't know how he reached his class, after that. All he knows is that he's currently sitting on a chair, next to some hunky kid, and the boy sitting diagonal to him was sticking his chewing gum under his desk. Stiles made a mental note not to sit at that table. Ever.

He ponders over Scott had said to him earlier about him not having a social life, anymore.

Stiles had not been doing so well this year. Apart from his grades, everything in his life was going downhill. And why wouldn't it be? Scott doesn't have the time to see him anymore outside of school. He's way to busy playing 'spit share' with his girlfriend.

It's not like he hates Alison. In fact, she's pretty cool once you get past her full toothed smile. She's good for Scott as well. His grades are improving, if only a little. And above all, Stiles is not in danger of getting killed every time Scott loses his temper, considering Alison is his anchor. Though he can't help but feel that Scotts been stolen from him. And he blames Alison for that.

Stiles knows that he shouldn't blame Alison for such a thing. After all, its scott's wolf that needs her. Needs her like Stiles needs air to survive. But he just needs someone to blame. Otherwise he feels like his friendship with Scott wasn't good enough and that he needs other people in his life.

Stiles fell into a deeper state of funk when he suddenly realized that Scott might be his only friend in this town.

"hey, ass-head." Stiles hears a whisper from his left. He turns his head and see's that it was Jackson who was sitting next to him. Stiles recoiled in his head immediately. What had he done to deserve such fucked up luck? It was pissing off.

"What?" he dead panned. Rolling his eyes intentionally to piss of the wolf and looked ahead again.

He heard Jackson growl light enough for him to hear, and smirked. It was just so easy to get into his skin. "you smell like depression and crap". That brought Stiles back to reality.

Of course, Jackson could smell him and his mood swings. Sometimes he wondered how his life went to shits. He shifted his eyes back to Jackson's face, trying to look just as bored. But he knew that his frantic heartbeat would give away him away.

"Go sit over there. It's disturbing me." He alleged bitterly and pointed towards another empty chair away from him.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson." Sities said, sighing dramatically. "Why don't you just admit that my presence just makes you horny? I can see the lust swimming in your eyes, babe." Jackson's eyes widened into saucers, before he huffed angrily and just glared at him. Stiles tried hard not to laugh and just play the smirk on his lips. "There. You see? You just have a hard time telling yourself that you've fallen head over heels for my sexyness. I just hope you tell Lydia before you decide to taste these luscious lips." Stiles wet his lips, slowly and purposefully before pouting animatedly at Jackson.

Jackson was seething and was growling again by the time Stiles had finished. Stiles felt good. Finally. He thought he should horrible for taking out his irritation on someone else, but he got over it as soon as he thought that it was Jackson.

That ass-wipe deserves everything bad in the world.

Stiles smiled with satisfaction and turned back to Mr Anders with pride. He ignored Jackson calling him again and kept his gaze ahead till the teacher saw Jackson trying to throw a paper ball at Stiles.

"Mr Wittlemore, what do you think you are doing?" Jackson glared at the teacher but settled for the rest of the class.

As the bell rang, marking the end of the period, Stiles stood up and walked out of the class as soon as Mr Anders left. He was making his way back to his locker when suddenly something grabbed the collar of his black T-shirt and pushed him against the wall, next to the water fountain.

"watch your mouth, in front of me, stylinski." Jackson spewed a mere inches away from his own face. "you wouldn't want to make a wolf angry now, would you?" he finished slamming Styles hard against the wall making him groan.

"Actually, my adorable little wolfie, now…would be the best time to make you angry. Considering were in school right now. And I don't think you have a death wish now, do you? Derek would rip your throat out and most probably with his teeth. Or so I've heard." Stiles was on a roll. Though the slam against the wall might have given him a mild concussion, this felt totally worth it. And the angry, yet cautious expression on Jacksons face was just the cherry on top.

" Stiles…" Jackson started, with a shit eating grin on his face, making Stiles' stomach flip and think again about what he has been doing. "You do realize that today is the last day of school, right?" Stiles had no clue where he was going with this. "And we will be spending a lot time together when we go to that beach house." And…there it was. Stiles was so shocked, he stared dumbly at Jackson with his mouth hanging open.

_Well of course he's coming dumbass! He's her boyfriend! Oh my god, I'm gonna die. I'm so dead._

Holy crap. Stiles knew that this day marks the beginning of his torturous end. So all he did was stare at the now grinning Jackson and prayed to god that his torture doesn't start immediately. I mean…give him a day to prepare right?

" i…ummmm…." He stuttered thinking of a way out. " shit."

"Yeah… stiles." Jackson laughed menacingly before punching stiles in his stomach, making him see dark spots in his vision. "Shit." He walked away then, away from stiles but not before adding "I hope to see a lot of you in our trip, stiles. I can't wait."

_Shit shit shit shit_. That was all stiles could think of while he heaved to catch a breath on the floor. The dark spots around his vision were beginning to clear but the pain that was spreading through his lower abdomen was compensating. _That's going to bruise._

He got up, not without wincing of course. Made his way slowly towards his locker and walked towards his next class. The smidge of excitement he felt at the thought of sharing a house with Lydia died in his chest when Jackson personally just declared him his punching bag. So now, stiles counted on his fingers, there are 4 other people he has to spend a week with. And one of them is a complete douche.

Scott said that Lydia was coming. But he also graciously omitted the fact that her boyfriend would be tagging along as well. As Stiles entered his Economics class, he had just one thought pounding his brain.

_Im going to stab that bastard_

Stiles couldn't find Scott. It was lunch now, and Stiles was sure that he checked every corner of the lunch room. It became clear to him when he couldn't find Alison that they both had finally eloped and ran away from beacon hills and now lived in Mexico and were raising little wolfie babies.

Or they'd just gone out to get lunch.  
Though he preferred the former.

Well…Scott was trying to work through all the crap they had going on between them. And that was good. Stiles was happy for them. Or at least that's what he told himself.

With the lunch break half over, Stlies made his way over to food counters and just bought an apple. After that, he walked out of the noisy lunchroom filled with lousy teens who didn't even know he existed, and swiftly sat down on the grass. As he took a bite, he pulled out his novel from his backpack, sprawled out in the soft grass, and read under the warm light of the sun. he felt better then. If it hadn't been for his father telling him to pick up a different hobby rather than getting beat up in lacrosse, he would never have thought reading could be such a gift.

Stiles reads whenever he feels pain. Whenever he feels his ADHD kicking in, and whenever he thinks of his mother. But mostly, Stiles read to escape his own world. When he reads, he feels like his life is nothing compared to the protagonist in the books. He can let go of his life, and become another. He finds courage in _Hunger Games_. He finds magic in _Harry Potter_, and he finds a mother's love for her child in _Divergent_. He makes up for what he doesn't have, by reading. And that's pretty damn special to him.

If it hadn't been for Stiles getting distracted by taking another bite from his apple, he would never have noticed that he felt eyes on him. An immediate shudder rocked through his body, shocking him. _What the hell was that?_ He felt his eyebrows furrow as he picked up his gaze from the book and looked around. Everyone around him was busy chatting with their friends and didn't look up to him once. He felt like he might be going crazy and that it might have just been a bit of wind. Stiles was just about to put his dead down to read again, when suddenly someone slapped his hard on his cheek. Pure white pain made itself known as soon as the impact had landed. He was so shocked, so much in pain, that all he could do was groan furiously and curl into a ball. Who the fuck had power like that to slap someone? He felt that it must be Erika when he realized that she wasn't in school today. He groaned again in pain and hears someone running towards him.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry" said someone above Stiles. Stiles' position was an awkward one, with his face on the ground, and his butt in the air, and both his hands clutching his head.

Stiles somehow gathers enough power and sense of mind to actually look at the "asshole" who had just earned his place in Stiles hate list. He lifts his head, his ears still ringing and glares at the jock that was picking up the football, which had apparently hit him in the face. Stiles didn't know him. And from this point on, he wasn't planning to. He felt his eyes sting with tears as he looked up to the smiling guy who didn't show any signs of sympathy.

"A sorry's not going to make the pain go away, dick wad!" Stiles complained looking at the asshole, menacingly.

"Yeah well, that's all you're getting." The guy said before he swiftly turned around and walked over to his group of friends.

Stiles just looked back at the guy dumbly, as if waiting for the guy to turn back around, tell him he was joking and that he really was sorry. Of course, Stiles was never that fortunate. So, he did what he did best, he quickly wiped his eyes and ignored the horrible pain on his left cheek and ignored the worse pain in his chest, as he picked up his book and pack, before walking back into the building.

He went to back to his locker and just tried to breathe.

_One deep breath.  
Two deep breath.  
One deep breath.  
Two deep breath._

Just like his mother had taught him. He concentrated on that, till the bell rang, and he made his way over to his last class before their summer vacations began. He entered his final class and found Scott sitting behind Alison, both smiling at each other. He would gag and throw up but since he only ate an apple, it would be hard. He briskly walked over to the chair next to Scott and looked away, on purpose not acknowledging both of them. Well... that was until Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. You won't believe the time I had with Alison today." He said low enough so only Stiles could hear. "I think things may be getting back to normal." He added cheekily before fisting the air victoriously.

"That's great, Scott." Stiles deadpanned. "Tell me more about you amazing love life and how awesome it feels with Alison." he added rolling his eyes and settling his chin on his desk, wincing a little as his cheek vibrated a little with pain.

"You have to be a loser about it Stiles, gosh." Scott replied. "Hey... what happened to your cheek?" he asked turning to Stiles.

Stiles felt thankful that Scott had at least noticed his cheek. Perhaps it was reddening or bruising. He doesn't care as long as his best friend is concerned for him. He felt his spirits pick up a bit.

"A complete douche sent his football flying towards my face, that's what happened. It hurt like a bitch. You wanna know the worst part? He didn't even apo-" Stiles replied, but then turned his head to see that Scott was playing with a lock of Alison's hair, making her giggle.

What was I expecting? He thought smiling sadly and looked straight ahead, ignoring the new found pain in his chest, again.

The bell rang an hour later, marking the end of school and the beginning of summer vacations. The class whooped and shouted loudly making Stiles smile, happily. Two months without these people would do him some good, and he couldn't wait for it to begin. But then his brain caught up with the plans he had made with his friends, and he sighed painfully. His cheek felt better, though he knew a bruise had formed in his belly.

" you excited about the week, buddy?" Scott came running to Stiles and put an arm around his neck tugging playfully.

_No. I want to watch TV and eat chocolate popcorn, Scott. But you obviously don't care._

"_Can't wait." _he lied hoping Scott doesn't hear the tic in his heart.

"good. Now go home and pack up all the things you need. I'll be at your door in 2 hours?" Scott said walking away towards Alison who had left the room.

" whhaa…what? Why?" his eyes bulged, hoping he didn't hear the answer he was thinking.

"Well… we leave in 2 hours, dummy." Scott replied laughing clearly amused by Stiles expression.

"We leave TODAY? What the hell is the matter with you, Scott?" he yelled. He felt something rise up from his chest and a strangled laugh came out. He was getting hysterical. Why the hell is his luck always so shitty? Who had he offended to deserve such…such…fuckness?! Today…has been by far the worst day of his week.

"What? Oh C'mon. We're wasting time, Stiles. Go home. Pack. I'll be at your door by 5. Bye." Scott replied running out of the classroom, seeing as Stiles was about to burst into another fit.

The hysterics hadn't stopped coming and stiles was clucking his grown hair to calm down. When he finally did, he walked out to his jeep and was about to get in, when he saw the Jock, who had hit him with the football, coming out of the infirmary. He had a black eye and a busted lip.

_Oww _he thought. He wanted to yell "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" but then thought that he would just be pushing his luck.

He wonders who hit the guy though. Because bruises like that, were going to take some time to heal. He let out a small laugh, feeling better out in the sun and in his jeep as he set for home. In his room he packed precisely for a week, but with extra underwear. Cause you'll never know when you need em'.

When he was done packing, he realized he had an hour left. So he went downstairs and told his father about the trip who happily agreed, and just told him to stay safe. Stiles was glad his dad was home today. So for the rest of the hour, he sat beside his dad on the couch in front of the TV and saw reruns of CSI. He was content.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Stiles quickly went upstairs, picked up his small suitcase and ran downstairs to open the door. Scott stood smiling nervously at Stiles. Stiles was clearly taken aback with the nervous smile Scott had on. What's wrong? Surely he isn't conscious of his dad. Cause he's spent hours with the sheriff. That's when it clicked in his head that Scott wasn't nervous around his father. He was nervous around Stiles.

"What did you do?" Stiles accused, narrowing his eyes. He knows Scott is guilty of something.

"Well…I kinda forgot to tell you. It's not just you, me, Alison, and Lydia." Scott bit his lip waiting for stiles to burst when suddenly he saw stiles deflate and sigh in relief.

"I know dick-head. Jackson's coming too. And I have a bruise on my stomach to prove our conversation." Stiles barked.

"Umm…Stiles." Scott still looked nervous, which made Stiles tense again. "The whole pack is coming."

"uuhh…so… uumm…" Stiles bit his lip furiously. "you mean, Issac, Erika and Boyd are coming too?"

"and…" Scott looked down, dejectedly.

"Derek?" he seethed.

"yeah…"

Stiles was so angry and mad that the only thing he wanted to do now was punch Scott in the face so, hard that his heck would snap and rotate a full 360 degrees. And he was pretty sure Scott could smell the burning fuel in Stiles patience. But, after all the crap Scott has pulled him through… he's learned not to act out in pure rage. Rage makes us blind. Therefore…he said the only thing he could to muster up all the anger he felt towards scott.

" Scott McCall, you can go fuck yourself." He spat at Scott, knowing he made an impact, before he closed the door to his house, knowing that in this upcoming week, he was going to be tested in so many ways, he could write his own novel.

soo...what did you guys think?  
this is my 1st attempt at writing Sterek and i reallly love the sexy-ass couple.

so please... support this story and please...favourite this smexy story and follow me...if you could be so kind,mylady.  
or.. my man.  
whatever works. hahaha  
thanks a lot for reading this again.  
Team Sterek!  
3 3  
*hands u a lollipop and rides away into the sunset*


End file.
